Frisk vs Ralsei
Frisk vs Ralsei 'is GalactaK's forty-ninth DBX, and the ninth of the 'Akinator Season'. It features ''Undertale's Frisk and DeltaRune's Ralsei. '''Description Akinator: Toby Fox! What are the odds! Well, at least I got close. Kinda. Still, knife vs magic! Awsome! Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX! FIGHT! Frisk stalked through the forest. Why he was in the monster world, he still didn't know, but he'd probably soon find out one way or another. As he went through the forest, he encountered a few enemies, sparing each and every one. He didn't want to kill something that wasn't out to kill him. Ralsei had been separated from his friends, Kris and Susie. Since they'd left, he had decided to do a little more adventuring. As he did so, he saw a person in the forest. It looked like Kris, and there had been rumours that an evil version of Kris was stalking the area anyway. He'd been swotting up on offensive spells and so, to try and deal with this threat, he fired a magic bolt at the human, with Frisk noticing just in time. HERE WE GOOO! Frisk ran out of the way of the beam and searched his pyjamas for equipment. Screw pacifism if this was what awaited him! Eventually he found what he was looking for: a pocket knife. He didn't have time to contemplate why he had one, so he ran at Ralsei, screaming in anger. Ralsei was his by the first stab, but used his scarf to block the second. Frisk hazarded another stab, but Ralsei shoved him away, before trying another offensive spell. It hit Frisk, throwing the human back, and leaving him open to attacks. Ralsei: I'm sorry... He fired a barrage of bolts at Frisk, who, while still getting hit by several, ran through the barrage, knife in hand. He leapt at Ralsei, bringing his knife down at Ralsei's head. It missed, with Ralsei dodging, before shoving Frisk against a tree. He then fired two magic bolts at Frisk and healed himself to deal with the first blow Frisk had given. Frisk groaned as he slumped to the floor, not dead, but asleep. Ralsei sighed with relief and walked off, happy that he hadn't dealt with this guy too violently. But Frisk got up a few minutes later and ran through the forest until he eventually found Ralsei. Hiding behind a tree, he waited until Ralsei wasn't looking, before running forward and stabbing his knife into Ralsei's back and moving upwards while doing so. Ralsei screamed in pain while healing himself. Frisk brought his fist around as Ralsei fired a magic bolt, hitting Frisk in the stomach. Frisk grunted as he got up, bleeding from several areas and with a tree root through his stomach. He staggered towards Ralsei, swinging his knife to try and hit Ralsei in the head, but Ralsei used his scarf to block and then did something completely stupid. He healed Frisk, despite the fact that Frisk was out for his blood quite clearly. This compassionate action made Frisk smile as he looked around, but then the soul of Chara overcame him and he no longer thought of the kind act. He leapt at Ralsei, knife poised, and threw, Ralsei running away and firing magic bolts at Frisk as he went. Frisk ran past almost all of them, but the last one sent him careering into a tree. Ralsei continued to run as Frisk got up and ran at him once again, the knife somehow back in his hand However, he was too focused on where Frisk was, and not where he was going. He ran into a tree, leaving him on the floor. Frisk loomed over him, knife raised. Ralsei: P-please, I don't mean any harm to you! Frisk seemingly dodn't listen and brough the knife down again and again at Ralsei's stomach, killing him in seconds. Shortly afterwards, Chara's soul left Frisk, and he looked down at what he'd done. He felt a tear glide down his face, then another. He knelt over the body of Ralsei, his head in his hands, water streaming down his neck. Conclusion (cue His Theme (Build Up Ver.)) This game's winner is: Frisk! Trivia * This is GalactaK's first battle to feature a DeltaRune ''character. '''Next Time' X-23 claws through DBX!Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:'Company' themed DBXs Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Series themed DBX Fights Category:GalactaK Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Children Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Indie themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by the Same Company Category:Boys Only themed DBX Fights Category:Boys only Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys only themed DBXs Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Male VS Female Category:Confirmed gender vs Unconfirmed gender Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:Completed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBXs